


Hopelessly

by KyeAbove



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bleeding Out, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Eraqus was attacked by an animal while traveling through a world with Xehanort, running from fate.
Relationships: Eraqus & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hopelessly

"It's not bad, right?" Eraqus mustered up a grin as he held his stomach. Blood pooled under his fingers from the deep claw marks opened upon his flesh. He could feel his own physical heart beating loudly, while his soul felt ready to leave his body. It was only a second later he collapsed into Xehanort's shaking arms. His body grew weak. The pain was overwhelming.

"Era, I... I... I'm sorry. There is no... nothing I can do..." They had run out of potions on the last world, and both were too weak to even muster the magic to cast even the weakest form of Cure. Tears entered his eyes. He could not stand by as Eraqus died like this, but they both knew there was no way to get out of this. 

"It would have been nice to stay here. I know that we did our best, but..." Eraqus turned his head to the rising sun. All he had wanted was to keep Xehanort away from the hooded figure determined to ruin his friend. Traveling wasn't his lot in life, but he would have traveled the rest of his life to keep Xehanort safe. 

It seemed he had completed that goal, but far too sooner than he had wanted. Too soon, and now Xehanort would be vulnerable to the man in the black coat. Time was short. What if it turned out that Xehanort's time here was fleeting? What if this only inspired him to seek out a bad future? 

If it had been the man in the black coat that had put this wound in Eraqus's stomach, Xehanort would have a reason to hate the man. Instead all it had been was an animal easily scared off by a wildly waved keyblade. 

In Xehanort's eyes he saw himself as nothing but a corpse. His head still felt like it was beating but the hot tears on Xehanort's face marked him as already dead in Xehanort's heart. Eraqus raised his hand up and cupped Xehanort's face. 

In the darkness that was now a brief light. Xehanort held onto Eraqus tighter as if he were a shield around him. The two of them stared into each other's eyes as if they were still separated by an impassable gulf. Xehanort's heart pounded so hard it was like waves crashing against each other, pushing away the bitter air around him. It was as if he was drowning, unable to breathe anymore. 

"So this is the end," Xehanort said through tears, knowing that his future was far from assured. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend." 

Eraqus smiled for the last time. "You were all I needed you to be."


End file.
